reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Dog
:For Dogs in Red Dead Redemption 2, please see Dog (RDR2). Dogs are animals found in Red Dead Revolver and Red Dead Redemption. They are a domesticated species of animal found across towns and outposts of the American west. Some are owned by law enforcement departments and are used to help track down and fend off ruffians and outlaws at night. Breeds They vary in breeds and colors, however the most common breeds found are: * Labrador Retrievers ** Found in Armadillo, Blackwater, MacFarlane's Ranch, Beecher's Hope, and Manzanita Post. * Bernese Mountain Dog ** Found In MacFarlane's Ranch And rarely found In Armadillo. * Whippets ** Found around most of Mexico and in Blackwater. * Wolfhounds **Usually accompanying the "Aggressive Campers" in Tall Trees. *English Shepherds **Found in small settlements around America and Mexico. *Border Collies - Found in many towns and on MacFarlane's Ranch. Border Collies are multi-colored dogs. Commonly blue tricolor, blue merle with tan points, back mantle, or black with white in the game. Charlie is a Border Collie. *Siberian Husky **Found in Nosalida when fighting rebels. **The Blackwater Guard Dog is a husky. Notable Dogs ''Red Dead Revolver'' Red Harlow appeared to have a dog accompanying him during "Bounty Hunter" and "Ugly Streetfight". It was shot to death in the latter mission by members of the Ugly Gang. ''Red Dead Redemption'' Some dogs play a role in missions or Jobs where the player must work directly with the dog. *Blackwater has the Blackwater Guard Dog who partakes in the Nightwatch missions there as well as multiple street dogs. *Charlie - MacFarlane Ranch's guard dog. He partakes in the Nightwatch activity, and helps Marston track down rustlers and bandits who commit a crime. *Rufus - The Marston family dog. He's used in missions to hunt and track. *The Perro - The Nightwatch dog for Chuparosa. The Perro will attack perpetrator's making it sometimes difficult to subdue and hogtie criminals (Perro is "dog" in Spanish. This means that no specific name was given to the nightwatch dog in Chuparosa) Additional dogs are found throughout the map but do not play a role in the game. *There is a dog present at Rathskeller Fork. On rare occasions two dogs can be seen here. *Armadillo has a dog with the model of a lab, but brown with a black mask and white muzzle. He will follow you out of town if you whistle. *Another dog is at Benedict Point. *Two identical dogs are present at Manzanita Post. If you whistle, one will follow you far out of town(As far as you take it) and one will ignore you. *A Labrador Retriever is present at MacFarlane's Ranch. *A single dog is the only inhabitant of Torquemada during Free Roam. *There are often two dogs at Agave Viejo, one similar to the perro, and a brown dog. *Sometimes a dog playing fetch with their owner can be seen in Blackwater. Notes *Killing a dog brings a $5 bounty on the player and lowers his/her honor by 50 points (unless the bandana is equipped). However, if the player's honor is high enough, the crime is forgotten. *After gaining enough attention from the law, officers will start to bring attack dogs. However, if all law officers are killed in a pursuit, the dogs will no longer be hostile if left alive. All breeds are used by officers. *Killing a dog is not required for the Unnatural Selection trophy/achievement. *Pressing the fire button (with no weapon drawn) when next to a dog will kick it. If the player kick a dog enough times it will attack and bite Marston's arm. But if the player starts using melee attacks, the dog will yelp, but still attack. If the player keeps this up for about 5-7 "cycles" of punches, the dog will yelp loudly and run away, often running out of the settlement it was originally in. *If the player whistles while near dogs, they may bark and follow Marston around. If the player whistles at Beecher's Hope after "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed", Rufus may be heard barking in the distance, but will likely not come, unless he is there already by glitch or random event. *In some places (notably MacFarlane's Ranch, Blackwater, Benedict Point, and Armadillo) it is possible to see a man or woman playing fetch with a dog. *In Tumbleweed the player may sometimes hear a dog barking but there is no dog. If the player attempts to find the source of the barking it only leads to the cemetery. *Dogs can sometimes be seen killing small animals, such as raccoons. *Sometimes when riding through the world, players will come across a man sitting at a campsite with a skinny dog. Getting too close will cause the man to start shooting and the dog will attack. *John Marston shows an aversion to killing dogs. He says things such as, "I really am a sad, sick man," and, "Someone should shoot me," after killing a dog. *When playing as Jack Marston, after killing a dog he may say, "I guess I just miss Rufus," or "Sorry, boy." *In multiplayer, when reinforcements are called for in the gang hideout Nosalida, dogs will accompany the enemies. *In multiplayer, on rare occasions, a hostile dog can kill the player in one bite. *Sometimes, dogs will chase after stagecoaches or horses riding through towns. *Skinning a dog can sometimes upset your horse, causing it to run away from you. Whistling cancels the effect. *If you lure a hostile animal to any settlement with a dog, one of two things might happen; the dog will engage the beast (and, in the case of bears, cougars, or a pack of wolves, probably get itself killed), or the beast could flee and the dog would chase after it, stopping only after it has reached the border of its home settlement. *Even accidentally trampling a dog with your horse and killing it will bring about a bounty, causing NPCs to shoot at you. Gallery File:Dog-fetching-stick.jpg|A dog fetching a stick in Armadillo Rdr perro.jpg|Perro Rdr_rufus2.jpg|Rufus the storyline dog es:Perros Category:Image Enhancement Category:Animals in Redemption Category:Animals in Revolver